


Sin City

by VesperRegina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Early Work, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-12
Updated: 1998-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox, Dana, and Samantha in an alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin City

Las Vegas, Nevada  
2:00 am

Fine time to run out of gas, luckily outside a gas station. As he paid the attendant, who looked strangely at his cream tuxedo, the light gleamed off his glasses. He walked back out to the car, keys at the ready. A hysterical half-sob, half-laugh surprised him and he turned toward the sound.

Two women were seated on the side of the station, on the cement ground, their backs against the wall. Their dress was hardly there--dancers in some exotic show. One's makeup was streaked and she reached up with a delicate hand to remove her blond wig, freeing long brown hair. Her companion was more put together, her red hair carefully coiffed, but natural. She watched her friend with a concerned frown.

"Samantha?" The man barely realized he had spoken.

The brunette looked up startled, and recognition turned her face calmer. The redhead nodded at the man, and smiled.

End.


End file.
